


Hell of One’s Own Making

by Springmagpies



Series: Promptober 2019 [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Promptober, bus team, earth vs space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: When Coulson hears fighting between his team what he finds isn't what he expected.





	Hell of One’s Own Making

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 for Promptober is a short one but a fun one! I've been rewatching Shield with my uncle and it has really made me miss The Bus so here's some more Bus Team! Enjoy!

For a pretty much soundproof plane, Coulson couldn’t help but notice how clearly he could hear shouting from the Bus’ common area. Ward’s voice cut through the layers of walls the best, it’s deep and forceful tone just the right timbre to carry. However, Fitz and Simmons had the added strength of overlapping one another and their combined effort could drown out Ward with reasonably little effort. Coulson couldn’t really hear Skye, but that was most likely because all her jibes came through as sarcastic comments, which although effective, didn’t have the volume necessary to reach his office.

“Well, May,” Coulson sighed when she walked through his door and into his office. “Go ahead.”

“With what?” she asked as she shut the door behind her, coming to stand with her arms at her sides and her face passive.

“Tell me this is a hell of my own making. Say I told you so, that they aren’t ready and that I shouldn’t have lumped this team together in a confined area for them to murder each other.”

More shouting came from outside, this time Skye was surprisingly the loudest.

“Suck it, Ward! I told you the blues were the best properties! Now hand over your money!”

Coulson’s brows drew together and his eyes slowly roved over to May.

“Wait, what’s going on out there?”

May looked over her shoulder at the door and Coulson thought he saw the corners of her lips tip upward slightly as she faced him once more.

“They’re playing Monopoly. So, you’ve created my hell at least.”

His eyes widening, Coulson stood up from his desk and this time May definitely smirked. He walked quickly to the door of his office, straightening out his suit coat before he swung open the bit of imitation wood. 

What he found had his eyes turning to saucers and a happy little grin to try and work its way onto his face. Sitting on the couch was his team, their backs bent and their faces focused on the Monopoly board in front of them. He saw a pile of board game boxes stacked on one of the side tables and a collection of different snacks on the other.

As they spotted Coulson, they all sat at attention, the sudden movement making them look like they’d all been caught slacking.

“Whadya guys doing?” he asked.

They turned to one another before Ward cleared his throat. “We were just playing a game, sir. As a bonding exercise.”

“Well, if it’s a bonding exercise I’d like to play.”

More glances were exchanged between the young agents while Coulson waited patiently for their answer.

“Well, sir,” Fitz began, “We’re almost done with Monopoly.”

"Yes, but you can join us in our game of Scrabble,” Jemma finished.

Coulson nodded his head with a tiny grin and sat down in one of the empty chairs. As he sat back in the cushion, he gestured for May to join them as well. And, to everyone’s surprise, she actually did.

It was less surprising when they had finished the game of Scrabble, May’s score blowing everyone else’s out of the water.


End file.
